1. Field
Embodiments relate to an autonomous cleaning machine having a cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an autonomous cleaning machine is an apparatus which removes dust from the floor while traveling in a region to be cleaned without user manipulation. The autonomous cleaning machine controls a driving device to completely clean the region to be cleaned, and controls a cleaning device to effectively remove dust.
The autonomous cleaning machine may not be continuously managed by a user, and thus may assure cleaning performance by itself. For example, the autonomous cleaning machine uniformly maintains the cleaning performance thereof through feedback of an electrical signal by the driving device and the cleaning device. Otherwise, the autonomous cleaning machine may uniformly maintain the cleaning performance thereof by a different mechanical configuration.